Everybody's fool
by yosscrxp
Summary: Dicen que los disfraces de Halloween son, en realidad, profundos deseos de algo que queremos ser...


_Dicen que los disfraces de Halloween son, en realidad, profundos deseos de algo que queremos ser._

**Agosto.**

Quiero morir.

Es algo que muchos consideran estúpido y una vil mentira ya que se ve en todos lados; "Quiero morir, quiero morir", se escuchan las quejas entre la comunidad estudiantil después de un examen importante o una ruptura amorosa. Por supuesto, lo dicen a la ligera, entre un tono lastimero y bromista.

Yo, en realidad, sí quiero morir. No porque no haya aprobado un examen, mucho menos por una ruptura amorosa. Simplemente... Quiero morir.

Es un pensamiento que he tenido desde hace un par de años. No me siento satisfecho con mi vida, ni con lo que soy. Externamente soy un asco, estoy obeso y no tengo buena apariencia, por ende nadie se siente atraído por mí; internamente no soy mucho mejor. Estoy vacío, hueco, la frialdad se apodera de mi persona y rechazo a todo aquel que se acerca a mí. No valgo absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, como cualquier persona, a veces suele aterrarme el constante pensamiento de morir. No es tan fácil, de alguna forma debe provocarse. Sé que dolerá, y no quiero sentir dolor "innecesario", es por eso que aún sigo vivo, intentando adaptarme a mi asquerosa vida y fingiendo ser feliz ante mis desinteresados padres.

Varias veces he sentido como ellos me rechazan sutilmente. A veces prefieren dejarme comiendo solo o simplemente se escapan y me dejan hundiéndome en mi miseria, encerrado en casa, porque si se trata de que yo salga a cualquier lado, se ponen histéricos y dicen que no.

Me siento como un completo fracaso, pero finjo que todo está bien porque no quiero preocuparlos, no quiero que pongan su preciada atención en mí. Me aterra que me presten atención.

Mamá suele hacer leves comentarios sobre mi peso. También me he dado cuenta que está comenzando a controlar las raciones de mi comida y me sirve menos que antes. Tiene razón, soy un cerdo, y nadie ama a los cerdos. Quizá por eso ellos no me aman.

De ahora en adelante, dejaré de desperdiciar mi preciado tiempo en algo tan absurdo como comer y aprovechar para hacer cosas como estudiar o mirar mis redes sociales, es la misma estupidez.

**Noviembre.**

Este año, me disfracé de catrín por Halloween. Pensé que sería divertido, pero al final los comentarios despectivos e indiscretos sobre mi obesidad terminaron por herirme y arruinarme el día. Ellos tienen razón, ¿Cómo me atreví a vestirme de eso si soy un maldito cerdo? Es ilógico, patético y gracioso.

He decidido inscribirme al gimnasio y no comer absolutamente nada más que manzana y avena durante la hora del almuerzo... Aunque a veces eso también me hace engordar y terminó devolviéndolo en el inodoro.

**Marzo.**

Desde que comenzó el semestre, alguien ronda por mi cabeza.

Es guapo, bastante en realidad, y sé que es inalcanzable. Nadie en su sano juicio estaría con un cerdo como yo. Aun así, suelo imaginar que él corresponde mis sentimientos y terminamos juntos toda la vida. Tales pensamientos me hacen llorar por noches enteras.

**Julio.**

Creo que mamá ha alterado mi báscula.

Según el dichoso aparato, he bajado al menos diez kilos en todos estos meses que llevo intentado cambiar mi aspecto, pero el espejo me dice la verdad y me hace ver que sigo siendo el mismo gordito de siempre, incluso he subido de peso.

**Octubre.**

Nuevamente Halloween se acerca. Me siento un poco valiente y, aunque mis cachetes siguen siendo rechonchos, me vestiré una vez más de catrín. Mi deseo de verme muerto y reducido hasta los huesos suele ser más fuerte que mi anhelo por ser perfecto.

Cuando estoy vestido y maquillado, mamá me ve y comenta alegremente que me veo guapo. También se sorprende, "has bajado mucho de peso", musita. Internamente me río de su estúpida mentira, sólo lo dice para que me sienta mejor. O quizá sólo está demasiado ciega y cansada.

Dentro de la escuela, nuevamente escucho los murmullos. Personas se burlan de mí, las voces me persiguen y me gritan que fue una mala idea vestirme así. Casi estoy a punto de huir a vomitar la mitad de la manzana que desayuné por la mañana, pero una cálida mano se aferra a mi muñeca y hace que me detenga.

La sensación me asfixia.

—Eres Yuuri, ¿No? —Asiento, impasible, sin demostrarle que estoy sumamente aterrado por lo que me va a decir. Sé que va a comentar algo de mi evidente obesidad, se va a burlar de mí y me humillara; su sonrisa me deja momentáneamente congelado. —Te he estado buscando todo el día.

Discretamente jadeo mientras observo detalladamente su perfecto disfraz del Fantasma de la Ópera. — ¿Qué quieres?

Su sonrisa se ensancha. —Con hablar contigo es suficiente.

Nunca me había aterrado tanto una persona. Aunque quise negar y excusarme para poder salir de ahí, el se mantuvo aferrado a mí y no me dejó ir. —He estado esperando todo el año para poder hablar contigo... —Susurra. —Por favor, quédate un momento. Por fin me animé a hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué razón querrías hablar conmigo? —Casi exijo saber, un tanto molesto por su evidente mentira.

—Porque me gustas. —Confiesa, casi dejándome en shock. —Me has gustado desde que íbamos en primero. He intentado acercarme, pero me daba mucho miedo no agradarte o que me rechazaras. —Suspira. —Sé que es cobarde lo que hago, porque estoy vestido de esta forma y no te muestro mi verdadero rostro, pero, por favor, confía en mí y déjame hablarte, aunque sea por este momento.

A duras penas, retengo la carcajada que está a punto de escapar de mis labios. Miente, sé que lo hace. A nadie le podría gustar un cerdo como yo. Aun así, accedo, porque sólo será por esta vez. —Vale. —Susurro. —Sólo un momento.

El brillo de felicidad que aparece en sus ojos me aterra aún más. —Estás demasiado delgado. —Musita suavemente durante nuestra caminata por los jardines. — ¿Estás comiendo bien?

—No es algo que te interese. —Gruño. Comienza a ofenderme que sea tan mentiroso.

—Solías verte sumamente adorable con tus mejillas rellenas. Muchos de mi salón te miraban de más y fantaseaban contigo hasta que yo les puse un alto. —Relame sus labios. —Ahora sólo me comentan que te ves enfermo y se notan preocupados por ti. Dime, ¿Estás comiendo bien?

Harto del asunto, lo encaro. —Joder, ¿Mentir es la forma en la que conquistas a la gente?, Porque no funcionará conmigo.

Él se nota un tanto confundido. —No te estoy diciendo ninguna mentira.

Bufo. — ¿No notas lo cerdo que estoy? ¡Necesitas urgentemente un examen de la vista, idiota! —Y rápidamente me voy de ahí.

Cuando llego a casa, furiosamente me quito el maquillaje y lloro la mayoría de la tarde mientras me provoco el vómito una y otra vez sin conseguir resultados satisfactorios, sólo la mitad de la manzana que comí por la mañana.

La tarea de cálculo puede esperar.

**Enero. **

Las frías mañanas de invierno me exigen que me abrigue con dos suéteres y una chamarra que me hace ver mucho más gordo de lo que estoy.

Últimamente tengo más frío de lo normal y mi cuerpo está lleno de un molesto vello que parece pelusa. Imagínate, me veo en el espejo y me da asco ver las horribles lonjas colgando de todos lados y, por si fuera poco, ese maldito vello crece como una molesta plaga. Sin embargo, lo dejo pasar, porque de todos modos hace frío y nadie podrá percatarse de él.

Han pasado más de dos meses desde que ese chico me habló. Si hubiese sido más amable, le habría hecho el comentario de que quedé completamente enamorado de su disfraz. El Fantasma de la Ópera siempre me ha gustado, y él se veía demasiado atractivo con ese traje y la máscara.

La persona que me gustaba por fin salió de mi cabeza, siendo reemplazada por ese extraño chico. Por una parte es bueno, ya que he dejado de llorar al imaginar aquella historia de fantasía que había creado para nosotros dos; por otra es muy malo, ya que he creado una clase de obsesión por el desconocido, sobre todo por su absurda confesión.

Casi a mediados de mes, él se aparece ante mí. —Hola, Yuuri. —Me saluda con una sonrisa. A lo lejos veo a un grupo de chicos mirando atentamente la escena y haciéndole gestos de "tú puedes".

Yo, como no lo reconocí al instante, lo miré confundido. —No quiero sonar grosero, pero, ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Recuerdas al chico disfrazado del fantasma de la ópera que se te acercó en la festividad de Halloween y se te confesó? —Asentí, desconfiado. —Pues soy yo. Mis amigos me han estado molestando desde entonces e insistieron una y otra vez que hablara contigo. Después de casi una eternidad, aquí estoy.

Asentí con lentitud, intentando descifrar sus intenciones. —Ya veo...

Él parece acordarse de algo. — ¡Oh, cierto! Mi nombre es Seung. Seung-Gil Lee.

—Mucho gusto, Seung.

Su sonrisa nuevamente me deja congelado. Es guapo, he de admitirlo. Su cabello negro me encanta al igual que su porte. — ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito. Mis amigos también irán, creo que estarán encantados de que nos acompañes.

Por un momento dudo, aterrado de que algo pueda surgir, pero al final me relajo un poco y me encojo de hombros. —Me parece bien.

Dentro del centro comercial, una vez más me siento aterrado. Mi estómago duele, aunque rápidamente asumo que es por el hambre que tengo. No quiero comer, comer engorda y es innecesario.

Seung sostiene mi mano. Es una sensación extraña, nunca habían sostenido mi mano con tanta firmeza y calidez.

En la zona de comida, sus amigos comienzan a discutir qué comerán. Unos quieren comida china, otros tantos prefieren hamburguesas. Seung me mira unos instantes. — ¿Qué se te antoja?

Muerdo mi labio suavemente. —Lo que quieran estará bien.

— ¿Qué tal pizza?

Muchas calorías, pienso. —Sí, está bien. —Él sonríe, luego rodea lentamente mi cintura con su brazo. Me estremezco, él está a punto de sentir mis horribles lonjas, ¡No quiero que me toque y las note!

Cuando estoy a punto de apartarlo, me mira profundamente. —Estás tan delgado… —Suspira, percibo un atisbo de tristeza en su acción. —Tus costillas se sienten de manera exagerada. Mierda, Yuuri, ¿Por qué no te hablé antes?

Miente, sé que lo hace. Los humanos suelen decir mentiras cuando intentan que los demás se sientan bien, mienten para salvarse, mienten para destruir. Cierro un momento mis ojos, siempre he odiado las mentiras. —Los demás nos están dejando, Seung. Hay que apresurarnos, no se les vaya a ocurrir pedir pizza sin orilla de queso.

— ¿Y si la piden con piña?

—La piña está bien. —Río. Rápidamente nos unimos a la discusión que mantienen sus amigos para escoger el sabor de la pizza, sutilmente exijo lo que quiero que lleve. Mientras esperamos, platicamos de temas variados, ellos me hacen reír en varias ocasiones y me hacen olvidar el dolor de mi alma.

De vez en cuando, tiemblo un poco del frío que tengo. Seung se percata de ello, así que se quita su abrigo y lo pone sobre mis hombros sin decir nada. El agradable perfume que desprende me hace sonrojar un poco, acepto con gusto su gesto.

Al final del día, terminó con un ardor horrible en la garganta de tanto vomitar y me aferro a la bonita prenda llorando, intentando buscar consuelo en ella.

**Abril.**

Desde aquella vez en el centro comercial, Seung y yo hablamos a menudo. Intercambiamos números de celular un par de días después y mantenemos conversaciones largas y tontas durante toda la tarde.

De alguna manera, siento que no puedo vivir sin él.

Absolutamente todos los días que nos vemos (es decir, de lunes a viernes) me acompaña a comer y hace que termine todo lo que hay en mi plato. Me aterra, por supuesto, sobre todo porque me da cantidades exageradas de calorías y estas se van a mis caderas.

De nada sirve vomitarlo todo. Al final, toda lo que me engorda es lo único que se queda en mi cuerpo y me hace ver más rechoncho de lo normal. Me aterra, por supuesto, pero Seung es el único que me escucha, me consuela y me entiende, el único que no me abandonaría.

Creo que… Me he enamorado de él.

**Julio. **

Los trámites para la universidad me tienen sumamente cansado. Afortunadamente, Seung escogió el mismo plantel que yo, sólo que en un carrera diferente, así que prácticamente pasamos el tiempo juntos mientras arreglamos el ajetreo de inscribirnos y recorrer el plantel para ubicar nuestros salones.

Lo único horrible es que yo vivo casi a dos horas de la escuela, así que transportarme comienza a ser un problema. — ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo?

Su propuesta me toma por sorpresa. — ¿Disculpa?

—Sí. Mamá va a mudarse con su nuevo marido la siguiente semana, pero yo me quedaré en el apartamento ya que queda más cerca de aquí. —Juguetea un poco con mis dedos, viéndose un poco nervioso. —Sabes que ella te ama y no le molestara que me hagas compañía una larga temporada… Sólo necesitamos hablar con tus padres y…

— ¿Estás seguro de que no se molestara, Seunnie? —Rápidamente niega, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. —Entonces… Podría considerarlo.

**Noviembre. **

Desde que Seung y yo vivimos juntos, eliminar la comida de mi organismo es cada vez más difícil.

Antes de ir a la escuela, prepara el desayuno y comemos juntos. Si nuestras horas libres coinciden, me busca e ingerimos un aperitivo. Cuando salimos de la escuela, llega a casa a preparar la comida y, obviamente, la consumimos juntos. A media tarde, pica algo de fruta y me mima mientras me la da en la boca. Por la noche, antes de dormir, la cena es el último alimento del día.

¡Cinco malditas veces al día me da de comer! ¿Acaso quiere que reviente de lo gordo que estoy?

Aprovechó que él salió un momento para vomitar lo de hoy. Meto un par de dedos a mi garganta y, por reflejo y costumbre, la comida sale disparada por mi boca y nariz al instante. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, mi cuerpo tiembla y se siente débil. —Yuuri… —Escuchó detrás de mi espalda.

—Seunnie… —Su apodo escapa de mis labios. Pronto me siento aterrorizado.

Él me va a dejar. Va a decir que soy asqueroso y me va a abandonar. No puedo permitirlo, pero tampoco sé qué hacer.

Cierro los ojos, incapaz de ver lo que sigue a continuación. Sin embargo, me quedo helado al sentir sus brazos rodeándome. —Lo sabía. —Susurra. —Mierda, Yuuri, sabía que tu extrema delgadez se debía que padeces anorexia.

Me estremezco con fuerza. —Yo no…

—Me prometí a mi mismo cuidarte y protegerte de todo, ¿Qué puedo hacer para protegerte de ti mismo? ¡No quiero perderte, maldición! —Su grito desesperado me conmueve hasta las lágrimas. Me aferro a su camiseta, llorando mientras pido perdón de mil maneras posibles, rogando en silencio que no me abandone.

**Octubre.**

Sí, padezco anorexia. Fue un poco difícil aceptarlo, pero después de muchas sesiones con el psicólogo clínico y el psiquiatra, pude hacerlo. Estaba hasta los huesos, casi 25 kilos por debajo de mi peso ideal, y también estuve a punto de morir por la inanición.

Durante los primeros meses, fue bastante duro todo. No podía comer normalmente sin tener la sensación de querer vomitarlo todo, de no poder retenerlo. Supongo que con el tiempo vuelves a acostumbrarte a hacerlo.

Tengo casi un año trabajando con ello, me hacen falta al menos diez kilos más para llegar a mi peso ideal. Al principio, después de que acepté mi problema, me sentía feliz por ello, pero…

Seung ha estado raro. Al principio era imperceptible, pero con el tiempo comenzó a ser más notorio: encontró a alguien más.

Su nombre es Mila. Es preciosa. Tiene el cabello rojo y sus ojos azules. Es sumamente delgada, quizá por eso la quiere…

El amor es doloroso. Lo amo tanto que no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

**Enero.**

Odio esto.

Odio llorar.

Odio suplicar.

Odio amar.

Odio la perfección.

Odio los laxantes.

Odio hacer demasiado ejercicio.

Odio los ayunos.

Odio que mi estómago duela por el hambre que tengo.

Odio el ardor en mi garganta.

Odio vomitar todo lo que como.

**Mayo.**

He bajado una vez más de peso. Casi cinco kilos.

También he dejado de asistir a terapia, desde hace más de cinco meses. Mis terapeutas hablan seguido, desesperados por saber mi paradero. Mi tratamiento aún no finaliza, y sé que estoy teniendo una recaída.

Pero realmente necesito ser perfecto…

Quiero que me mire y me diga que soy hermoso, que me abrace después de que no pueda retener los alimentos en mi estómago y termine vomitando, que limpie mis lágrimas una y otra vez.

Quiero ser perfecto para él.

**Septiembre. **

Al despertar, momentáneamente no recuerdo nada. ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? Sin embargo, los recuerdos llegan a mí con lentitud. Soy Yuuri Katsuki, estoy en lo que parece ser un hospital.

Estaba la enfermería de la escuela porque necesitaba unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Mi brazo izquierdo hormigueo un poco, aunque no le tomé importancia, y luego… Desperté aquí.

Desde luego, el doctor me explica que tuve un paro cardíaco, producto de una arritmia. Mi anorexia es la que está acabando conmigo.

Después de llorar completamente a solas, sin recibir ninguna visita, le exijo a Dios que me mate. Estoy cansado de esta vida de mierda.

**Diciembre. **

Quiero morir, eso es seguro. He retomado mis terapias, pero siento que ya no vale la pena seguir.

Hace unos días engañé a una amiga. Me consiguió una receta falsa para tratar el insomnio. Pastillas para dormir. He comprado en distintos lugares. Aprovecharé que Seung está follando con su nueva puta para tomarlos.

Tomo una, dos, cinco, diez, veinte, treinta... Las que caben en mi boca. Miró mi pálido rostro en el espejo, el maquillaje de catrin en el siguiente Halloween me quedará perfecto… De todos modos, ya casi estoy reducido hasta los huesos.

_Dicen que los disfraces de Halloween son, en realidad, profundos deseos de algo que queremos ser._

_Quise estar muerto una y otra vez, por eso me vestí elegantemente y maquillé mi rostro como si fuese un esqueleto._

_También me provoqué el vómito innumerables veces. Porque un buen disfraz debe ser perfecto de la cabeza a los pies._

_Estoy podrido y reducido hasta los huesos._

_Era perfecto por naturaleza, trataba a todos como si fueran unos tontos._

_Pero al final, terminé siendo el tonto de todos._

— **Ahora sé la verdad, ¡sé quién eres! Y no te amo más. —**


End file.
